Mobile device users often pair other wireless electronic devices, such as Bluetooth headsets, speakers, cameras, fitness trackers, and wearable smart devices, with their mobile devices. For instance, when placing a call to a receiver's mobile phone, call data may be sent in a digital data stream from the sender's paired headset to his mobile phone, reduced to baseband audio and/or video, and then re-encoded for transmission over a cellular packet network. Subsequently, if the sender's and receiver's networks and/or mobile phone(s) are not compatible, then the digital data stream is transcoded (i.e., converted from one file format to another), sometimes via baseband, and then the transcoded digital data stream is forwarded to the receiver's mobile phone. The receiver's mobile phone may then extract the call data from the digital stream and encode the call data for use across the receiver's paired devices.